The Trouble With Fangirls
by cypsiman2
Summary: For the King of Games and recent champion at Battle City, there's no such thing as an ordinary day, but that still didn't prepare him for that curious creature known as the fangirl. Anzu certainly wasn't prepared, that's for sure. Implied Peachshipping.


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its associated properties.

The Trouble With Fan Girls

It was a normal day at Domino High, or at least it seemed that way until Yuugi returned to class from the lunch break. The dazed look in his eyes and his ambling gait were tell-tale signs to his friends that something was amiss, and though it didn't seem like he was hurt or anything like that, this was still something that they were concerned about. Jounouchi pulled Yuugi's chair out for him, and he just sat there, silent, obviously not wanting to be the one to speak up. Honda broke the silence. "All right Yuugi, spit it out. What happened man?"

Yuugi looked to Anzu, and then to everyone else before responding. "It was something very… strange." Everyone raised an eyebrow at that. "Yes, I know that sounds crazy considering what we've been through, but trust me, this was nothing like anything that's happened before. I had just finished my hamburger when I noticed that someone had just dropped their wallet by my seat. I called after her, but it didn't seem like she could hear me, so I took her wallet and ran after her. Eventually I caught up with her just outside the teacher's lounge, and she finally seemed to hear me. When I returned her wallet, she said that that was so sweet and that she wanted to do something for me to thank me." A mild frown crossed Anzu's face momentarily, but she realized that this didn't mean anything. After all, it was about time that people started recognizing Yuugi's kindness. Jounouchi and Honda gave each other a quick look before flashing a grin at Yuugi, while Bakura seemed to be in thought.

"I'm sorry Yuugi, but that doesn't sound so strange to me. I mean, I know that you aren't used to being acknowledged like that, but it was bound to happen, you know? Was it what she wanted to give you that was strange?" Yuugi took in a sharp breath.

"Kind of. See, she took a quick look around and then, before I know it, she's grabbed me up and brought me into the teachers lounge." Anzu's eye twitches. "She took me into the far corner of the room, and then she tells me that she's Sakura Kanno, that she knew that I'd pick up her wallet, and she knew that there was no way that her Battle City hero would let her down." Jounouchi and Honda are wide-eyed at this, staggering at where this story seemed to be headed, while Bakura seemed to have a much more academic interest, in all likelihood wondering how he could apply what he was about to learn to deal with his own fan girls. Anzu was strangely silent and still, seemingly non-responsive at this point. She refrained from trying to imagine how the rest of the story would develop, not wanting to build her anxiety up unnecessarily. "She said that she was my biggest fan, that she kept a shrine dedicated to me, and that all she needed was for me to sign an autograph for her" At that, everyone narrowed their eyes.

"Really," Anzu said, "that's all that she wanted? She could have asked for that at any time. Why did she go through all that trouble to lure you away from everyone?"

"Yeah, what gives man?" Jounouchi yelled, "After all that build up, you can't expect us to believe that that's all she wanted!"

Yuugi looked down. "Well, that is what she wanted, but there was a reason she couldn't do it out in the hallway. It's… It's because of what it was that she wanted me to sign." At this, Yuugi began to blush. He nervously looked around before leaning to Jounouchi's ear. Jounouchi's face became red, and looked at Yuugi as though he were asking "Really?" Yuugi nodded. Then Jounouchi called Honda and Bakura over and whispered to them, and while Honda's face turned red as well, Bakura merely shrugged.

"Well, that would account for the circuitous route that she took. But, I gather that she didn't quite succeed?" Yuugi nodded

"Fortunately, I was able to stall her long enough that one of the teachers was about to come into the lounge. Still, she made it clear that she was going to get her autograph one way or another." As Jounouchi leaned back in his chair, Anzu turned to him.

"You mind letting me in on the big revelation now, Jounouchi?" Immediately, Jounouchi's face became crestfallen as he backed away from Anzu, who in turn followed him, keeping an even pace with him.

"It's nothing Anzu, really. It doesn't matter what she wanted Yuugi to sign, because it's not like Yuugi's going to do it anyway, so why do you gotta know?" This didn't seem to be overly convincing, as Anzu was still marching on him, which only came to an end because she'd forced him into a corner.

"You know, Honda knows, and Bakura knows, so I deserve to know too. If you have a problem telling me…" Her eyes looked to the left, and when Jounouchi followed, he saw a globe just sitting there, and certain memories came rushing back into his head.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you. Just don't grab the globe, all right?" He whispered into her ear, then promptly cringed back, guarding as much of his body as he could manage. Anzu didn't do anything at first, and then she turned to Yuugi and asked him to repeat the name of the "girl" who'd accosted him earlier. At this point the home room teacher finally returned from his lunch break, and the remainder of the school day seemed to proceed normally.

* * *

Class had finally come to an end, and Yuugi and his friends were heading out to his place when a female voice called out "Yuugi-kun!" Everyone froze, wondering how presumptuous one would have to be to address someone like that when they remembered the story that Yuugi had told, and realized who it would have to be. They turned around and saw the infamous Sakura Kanno for themselves. The extent to which she resembled Anzu was more then a little disturbing: same height, same build, same hairstyle, though this girl's hair was black, her eyes were brown, and though not excessive, she did wear more makeup then Anzu ever did. All in all, it was like they were looking at some funhouse mirror version of Anzu. Sakura Kanno just stared at Yuugi for a little while before noticing Anzu glaring at her, and then she bowed before her. 

"Can I just say what a great honor it is to finally meet my rival? Because I've been looking forward to this day ever since the end of Battle City, and it's shaping up to be everything that I hoped it would be." Anzu could only blink at this.

"Excuse me, what do you mean, rival? What exactly are we supposed to be rivals over, considering that we've only just met?" Sakura looked blankly at Anzu before responding.

"Why, the position of number one Yuugi Mutou fan girl of course. I mean, you have been keeping up on the official fan club website, haven't you?" Jonouchi and Honda acted as though physically struck back, and they turned on Yuugi.

"When were you planning on telling us you had your own fanclub?!?" Yuugi couldn't get a word in edgewise, as he was far too shocked by this most recent revelation, and Anzu had now recovered her tongue.

"What are you talking about, are you crazy or something? I am not Yuugi's fan girl, I'm his friend, and I really don't care for the stunt that you'd tried to pull earlier today." Sakura raised an eyebrow

"Stunt? I can assure you that when it comes to expressions of love, there's no such thing as a stunt. You know what, I'll bet you're just jealous that you didn't think to do it first. But then again, looking at you, I can see that you have more then one reason to be jealous of me" Anzu's eyes opened wide at this.

"What? Why would I ever want to do that? Unlike you, I actually know Yuugi, I don't need cheap stunts to get his attention, and why else would I ever be jealous of you? Sakura chuckled

"Well, not that I want to brag or anything, but I think that even Yuugi can plainly see one area where I'm better then you. I made sure that he got a good look earlier, isn't that right Yuugi-kun?" She winked at Yuugi as she gestured to her chest. Anzu had had it with this 'Sakura'. Subtlety and tact clearly weren't going to reach her, so she had no choice to be upfront as well. The fact that a sizable crowd had gathered around them in the school courtyard didn't register with Anzu, as Sakura was the only thing she could see.

"All right, I was going to be nice and polite, leave certain things unsaid, but you've left me no choice. Listen to me very carefully; trying to get Yuugi to sign your bra is immature, juvenile, and more revealing of your true character then you realize. If you harass Yuugi again, I will have no problem pounding you into the ground until you learn to knock it off. Have I made myself clear, or do I need to use smaller words?" As she spoke, Anzu marched up on Sakura, forcing her back almost to the point of falling on her back. Try as she might, Sakura couldn't say anything so long as she looked into Anzu's eyes, and she dared not look away and stay in her presence. A moment passed silently, and then the fan girl bolted, presumably to her home where she would undoubtedly make a long and detailed post about her day, possibly with certain elements altered in accordance with her own preconceptions.

But now that the battle was over, the gathered crowd became bored and wandered off. Jounouchi and Honda were still balking at the events that had just played out before them, while Bakura seemed to have been taking notes of the whole thing. Yuugi walked up to Anzu and put his hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Anzu. I was so concerned with trying not to hurt her feelings; I just couldn't get through to her. I hope we won't have to deal with any more fan girls like her." Anzu smiled and rubbed Yuugi on the head

"Don't worry Yuugi, it won't matter how many of them come after you, because I won't let them anywhere near you, and when we get to your place, you won't want them anywhere near you either." And Yuugi had this big goofy grin on his face, and nodded.


End file.
